


The story untold

by Uta971b



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, the avngers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uta971b/pseuds/Uta971b
Summary: Bucky and Steve, had been like brothers forever. When Steve became Captain America, something changed within it, but it was never mentioned. Not before after they both changed.We follow the two from the 40’s in the howling commandos and up till the present day (except infinity war didn’t happen)





	The story untold

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just see the first chapter shall we?

Just Steve and Bucky were awake, Steve as he had the watch and Bucky, who couldn’t sleep.  
Nightmare upon nightmare crept into Bucky’s mind after the time at the Hydra headquarter.  
The only thing that helped him, just a bit, was knowing Steve was alive and well. Now as Captain America.  
Though he’d never admit it to Steve or tell him why he couldn’t sleep.  
He knew he’d save him in his dream, as he had that time and also the other way around.  
“Till the end of the line” they’d promised a long time ago in Brooklyn, and here they were, watching the night pass by on a hill at the camp.  
Steve didn’t think about as many things as Bucky did, all he thought about was protecting his men and end Hydra once and for all. They almost have them, they are leading onto Zola’s trail and are now just waiting for him to appear. 

After the night Bucky met Peggy and felt invisible, it had happened more and more frequently. People surrounding Steve, well “Captain America” the war hero. Bucky somehow felt a fire in his stomach, not exactly just because he had become invisible, but because they only saw him as Captain America, and not Steve, the kid from Brooklyn that Bucky knew. 

He sat and played with a stick in the snow, listening to the fire in the background while Steve sat and watched the stars.  
“So” Bucky started out, the pit in his stomach already forming “You’ve really gotten attention huh” he trailed the stick in the snow, his jaw tight in some form of jealousy? Was he jealous? He’d always been able to get any woman and been the popular one and now the table had turned, even though he was happy for Steve. “Yeah, I guess I have. Can’t say it feels bad nor great” Bucky looked up at him, confused somehow. Steve finally has the attention he never got, he can finally ask a woman out “Why not?” Bucky asked with a laughter in his voice. The typical Bucky Barnes voice, the confident guy who can sweep the feet off of any woman “You can finally ask a woman out and be sure she’ll say yes” he looked up into the sky and changed his position, now leaning backwards with his arms supporting him on the log they sat on. He turned his head to Steve, who had his elbows on his knees looking upwards to the sky.

“Well, I... probably I can, and I guess it’s great, but on the same time..” He trailed off, now trailing a stick in the snow “They don’t know me do they?” He turned his head to Bucky, who just looked back at him “They know me as Captain America... not Steve Rogers” he let out a sigh “Before, I was Steve Rogers, the small guy picking fights with bullies, trying to do justice. Now I’m a war hero named Captain America, and that’s what they care about. They don’t wanna know Steve Rogers, not the guy from Brooklyn. The only ones who knows me as Steve is you and Peggy, the only ones who’ve followed me, knowing who I was” Bucky turned his head down and snickered to himself “Peggy” he whispered so low that not even Steve could hear him. The fire in his belly burned black. Peggy... of course. She’s Steve’s.... something. 

Bucky moved closer and put his hand on his shoulder, gripping it tight, ignoring the pit in his stomach. Steve turned his head to look at him, while Bucky gave him a smile “I don’t follow Captain America. I follow Steve the small kid from Brooklyn that I’ve known my whole life. The guy wanting justice his whole life too. I follow HIM, not Captain America, I follow Stevie, with a heart of gold till the end of the line” Steve smiled, sincerely this time, his arm coming around Bucky’s shoulders. He didn’t know what to say, speechless. Even like this Bucky still saw him for who he was, even though he’s now a ‘hero’ “Thanks Buck. I know” was all he could say “Till the end of the line” he said, still looking at Bucky “Till the end of the line”


End file.
